


Ghost From The Underworld

by Azzy_Writter



Category: Underworld Office (Visual Novel)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Eugene's POV, Gen, Ghost from the underworld end, Murder, POV Second Person, Spoilers, ghosts I guess??, it's fluff if you squint, small one-shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 16:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30125823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azzy_Writter/pseuds/Azzy_Writter
Summary: A ghost from the underworld end but Eugene gets to see Luke and the small kids.
Relationships: Eugene & Boss (Underworld Office), Eugene & Luke (Underworld Office), Eugene & The Kids (Underworld Office)
Kudos: 9





	Ghost From The Underworld

**Author's Note:**

> This contains spoilers from Underworld Office, so if you're new to it I highly recommend you play the game, it's free!!

You gasped and clawed into Jack's arms as he pushed you down further into the floor, his hands tightly grasped around your neck, tightening quickly until you couldn't breathe, desperately you trashed around trying to breathe to no avail, you catched a last glimpse of Luke, his eyes filled with terror as you finally went limp and your vision went dark.

You gasped and sat up, becoming quickly aware of your surroundings, looking over at boss and what seemed like your limp body.

"Eugene" boss called softly, a pained expression plastered on him from his usual unreadable ones.

"I...died.." you clutched your hoodie, the painful truth now hitting your mind as you realized you where now dead, looking once more at your dead body.

The bright red marks around the neck and the way it was limp and the head turned away from where you could see. You didn't look at it any further, you didn't want too.

"Yes... I'm sorry eugene.." Boss continued looking over you and narrowing his eyes to the side "But... I'm proud of you" he continues

You nod slowly, looking down at your hands for a brief moment, you where actually dead.. you didn't want to think much over it

"You saved such young lives from which now, any misdeed you owed is now gone" he continues to talk and pauses for a brief moment   
"Eugene...Did you have a satisfying life?" He asks and you look up at him, standing up correctly

"Satisfying?" You start and pause, thinking over it "it was... satisfying enough" you admit as he nods understanding

"well, you can now leave, pass through the end or you could stay longer and be here at the underworld office" Boss explains in a soft tone as you think over it and nod softly.

"I wanna stay and work longer in the underworld office" you finally decide, looking at boss with a soft smile.

Boss offers you his hand and without words needed, you take it. He guides you to where Luke and the kids are, you see him crying as the kids look sad, a s sobbing mess. yet they're safe and you're glad that they're okay nothenless.

It took some time but after that, you ended up deciding to appear in their dreams, you just wanted to assure them it was okay, that you where fine.

The kids sobbed and hugged you, they talked to you as hoodie or glasses, you where happy to spend some time with them; as for luke he hugged you tightly and cried softly, you stayed with him slightly longer than you did with the kids, you comforted Luke and talked to him for a while, telling him you where okay. He was happy to see you one more time and so where you happy to see him as well once more.

Time passed by and after sometime, you invited charlie in, he owed you after all so it wasn't hard, he didn't get along with boss, if anything they feared him, although, they where more comfortable with you and River.

It was fun being in the underworld office, you would often look over the kids and Luke, solving problems and hanging out with the rest as well, you have a lot of fun.

You didn't have to go any time soon anyway


End file.
